My Kacchan!
by kikkie
Summary: A sequel/ Prequel to My Deku! Full Summary inside! Rated M for lemons, violence, cursing, and dark humor. Pairings are Fem Izuku and Katsuki
1. Baby?

Kikkie: A sequel/prequel to the madness that is...My Deku! Why, I don't knw, I just like this couple. Anyway, this will tell events between their highschool lifes and hero lifes. How its like to date Katsuki, and raise his child. Also, what's it like to be the new All Might. Plus, introducing a new character, AKA, my OC. Anyway, thank you for reading!

This story will contain mature stuff, such as cursing, lemon, and violence. Thank you!

* * *

"Party, like it's your birthday, …party like it's your birthday…come on and put your lips together, blow the candle out…"

Izuku sang as the sounds of sizzling onions begins to fill her ears. Next, to the stove she was cooking on was chopped meat, other vegetables, rice, and seasonings. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she was currently wearing a green dress with slippers. She was currently making dinner at home, although she found it very difficult.

She was using a recipe she found only for this dish. So she wasn't familiar with everything she was doing. To top it all off, her stomach kept pushing buttons on the stove. 10 months pregnant and ready to pop, Izuku was at her limit!

Apparently, she was due a weak ago but hasn't shown any signs of water break. The doctors inform her that it is perfectly normal to be late on your due date, but Izuku was not going to wait another day for this baby to come out. Especially Katsuki's baby. Just like the blonde psychopath, his unborn spawn was no different from anger and tantrum fits. Sadly Izuku suffered because it always kicked her from the inside.

"Get Kacchan in the mood, have sex, then finally get this thing out of me." Izuku thought before she threw in a few other chopped vegetables that were ready to cook. Soaking them in the onion oil she had just made, she places a top on the pan before shifting her attention to the meat. Lifting the seasoned meat from its bowl, she begins to place it in another pan that has been covered in butter and oil.

"Babe! I am home!" Katsuki shouted. The sound of his voice was soon followed by a door being slammed.

"In the kitchen!" Izuku shouted as she stares the meat. Making sure the read raw meat absorbs all the seasonings she used. Katsuki, still in his hero clothes, came walking to the kitchen scratching his blonde locks.

"Smells good, what are you making Deku?" He asked her as he walks up behind her to see her food. A smirk slowly appears on his face at the sight of vegetables and meat.

"Are you making Curry?" He asked her. His left-hand pulls her bang to the side to get a better look at the dish. To his luck, he was right.

"That's right! Treat for all the hard work you have been doing! I am so proud of you." Izuku lied, well half lied. She was proud of Katsuki for his work as a hero, but she didn't make this food for a treat.

"How thoughtful." Katsuki purred.

A second later, the sounds of his grenade-looking tools fell to the ground. Allowing his arms to wrap around her large stomach. Holding her gently, feeling a small bump around the bottom part of her stomach with his index finger. A blush soon appears on Izuku's face.

"Katsuki…"

A moan escapes the lips of a green haired female. Her body trembles as two large hands make their way around her chest. Gripping the soft flesh of her warm breast, forcing more moans to escape her lips.

"What's wrong, is the famous Deku about to be defeated?" Katsuki purred into the young woman's ears. Causing her body to shiver at the warm breath brushing against her ear. A few seconds later, Izuku gasps at the sudden release of Katsuki's arms. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the blonde heading towards the fridge that was a few feet away.

"Kacchan?" Izuku asked the blonde male as he opens the fridge. Pulling out an orange can, he pops open the top and begins to drink.

"Oh…" Izuku muttered before looking back at her food. The meat was sizzling at this point, giving away a strong delicious aroma that would make anyone's mouth water. Katsuki's included!

"I am going to bath." Katsuki mutter before standing up from his seat. Izuku nods at his comment, not even bothering to look away from the food. She didn't want him to notice her sad expression or facial expression for failure.

Standing up, Katsuki walks over towards the exit, but not before slamming his large hand gently over her left butt cheek. A thick red blush appears on her face as she continues to cook.

"I'll see you soon," Katsuki tells her before giving her a sly wink. Izuku giggles like a school girl before continuing her cooking. Once done, she prepares her dinner by setting up the table then placing the plates down on each side of the table. When she was done, Katsuki came walking out of their bedroom and met eyes with her.

"Uh, Kacchan…" Izuku says with another blush on her face. Katsuki was standing before her in his boxers…that didn't cover everything.

"I am going to bed soon. I have an early shift." He tells her before walking over to the table. Taking a seat in front of his plate, he wastes no time digging into the large amount of food his girlfriend prepared. Izuku soon follows without hesitation. Soon, both their plates were clean of their food.

"So…Kacchan…" Izuku started as she pulls her hair back into a ponytail, exposing her cute dimples. "Its been so long since we…you know."

"Fucked?" Katsuki asked. The way he said it sent chills up her spine.

"Um…yeah." She says.

"I am not in the mood. I am tired Izuku, I just had to take down a dumbass." Katsuki informs her as he stands up from his chair. Picking his plate up, he looks over to her with one last glance before grabbing her plate. He then walks over to the kitchen. Setting the plates in the sink, he turns his head to the side a bit, allowing him to say:

"Go to sleep, All might wants you to come in tomorrow for a checkup."

"A check-up?" Izuku asked.

"He wants to see the development of our child and one for all quirk. He curious to see if it will transfer to our child." Katsuki explained.

"Well, I am not feeling any d…UGH!" Izuku growled before gripping her stomach. Katsuki stops what he was doing to see Izuku standing up smiling at him.

"What was that!?" Katsuki growled.

"What was what?" Izuku asked. Trying to hide the pain of her daughter's furry kick with a gentle smile.

"I am fine, I just felt a kick," Izuku responded. "Its nothing, I have to go get ready for bed."

Izuku tells her husband before scurrying towards her bedroom. Avoiding the gaze of Katsuki is not fun, but knowing you have to see it later was even worse! Especially when you're carrying his child. Scurrying her way into their bedroom, she closes the door quickly before walking into the bathroom. Once inside, a small box by the tub catches her eye. A small purple box.

Quickly, she walks over to the box. Grabbing onto the side of the tube, she leans down a bit to get the object. The last thing she needed was to be stuck on the ground again and have Katsuki help her up.

Holding the box firmly in her hand, she reads the cover that had big yellow words on top of a purple background.

"Pregnancy 2.4, help you find out if you have a child and its quirk..." Izuku read.

"Personally, I think the quirk part is crap," Katsuki tells her. Causing her to jump up a little and drop the box behind the toilet. She then turns around to see Katsuki leaning against the bathroom door, staring a hole in her head.

"Babe..." Izuku muttered.

"I remember this moment happening before. Although, you were skinnier and was crying." Katsuki says as he moves off the door frame. Walking over to the green haired woman, once close, he wraps his big long arms around her large waist, pulling her in close. Izuku blushes at the feeling of her large belly pressing against his tight abs.

"I feel fat..." Izuku blushed.

"You said something like that on that night too."

"I know...sort of..." Izuku said as Katsuki releases her. He then grabs her left hand and leads her towards their bed. Gently setting her down on her back, he climbs between her legs. Lifting her dress up, exposing her... cotton All Might face logo underwear?

"Really..." Katsuki muttered.

"Sorry, I forgot to do laundry today." Izuku chuckled.

Katsuki lets out a low chuckle before sliding his hands up to her hips. Tugging at the straps of her panties, he pulls the cotton fabric down her legs with ease, exposing her pink flower. Her face nearly red as an apple, Izuku covers her face with both her hands in shame. Its been a while since she was exposed to him like this. And for that, she was really embarrassed by it.

"I am fat..." She muttered in shame.

"Your not fat, you're holding my baby," Katsuki tells her. His large hand presses against her soft large stomach. "Soon, a little you will be running around the world."

"A little bit of both of us," Izuku tells him before turning her head to the side with a soft smile. Katsuki chuckles at her words before moving his body around a bit.

"Yea, let's help the fucker out, shall we," Katsuki tells her with a sinister smirk. He then adjusts her legs up a bit before leaning over. Izuku blushes ear to ear at the sight of his smile hovering over her.

"Uh...Kaccha-AH!

* * *

Kikkie: Thank you for reading


	2. TRAPPED!

"Ahhh!"

Izuku yelled as Toshinori and nurse lady examines her mouth with a popsicle stick. Izuku was currently at her HQ's for superheroes. AKA, her job's medical building.

The green haired woman was wearing only her underwear. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail,

"Seems good, your perfectly healthy." The nurse lady says with a smile.

"Healthy? I am nearly a month late! This baby refuses to leave me!" Izuku growled before looking down at her stomach. "I have tried everything! Eating certain foods, especially the spicy ones that gives me heartburn. Certain exercises and yoga moves, all I got was a fart coming out of me. And even sex, which is not that great when your constantly thinking if your boyfriends dong hitting the-STOP!"

Toshinori shouted at her with his hand up. Giving her the sign to stop talking. The years had not been that great for the retired hero. Now with more wrinkles under the eyes, with small bits of white hair sticking out of his head. The retired hero was getting old, but that didn't change his awesome aura.

"I get it, you want to get the baby out. But sometimes its best to wait then to force something out." Toshinori informs her.

"I know…" Izuku says as she rubs her tummy.

"Well, since you're here. Why don't you join me for lunch? I ordered from this place Shota told me about. They give you a lot for a little penny."

"Oh, what is it?" Izuku asked as she puts on her pants. Her large tummy was giving her big problems but stops a bit when the building started to shake. Looking up at the TV in the upper right-hand corner, her eyes widen at the sight of two large villains fighting around HQ.

"Wait, their not..." Izuku asked, only to be stopped when she heard a loud banging sound above her. Eyes widening a little, she walks quickly out of the room, Toshinori behind her, into the hallway. The walls were cracking and people were running for cover.

Izuku grabs a running soldier prepare for battle, then holds him in front of her to ask:

"What going on!? What's happening to the building!?" Izuku shouted.

"A villain! He's making the building unstable! You need to get out before it comes crashing down!" The soldier shouted.

"Wait, what!?" Izuku shouted back but was stopped when he broke out of her grip. He then runs towards the crowd of scared civilians trying to head towards the elevator. Izuku takes one step forward to join the people but stops when a large surge of pain hits her stomach hard. Biting the bottom of her lip, she cringes downwards until her green hair was over her shoulders.

"Izuku!?" A voice calls, forcing the young woman to look up to see a group of her old schoolmates running towards her. It was Shoto, Mezo, Tenya, Eijirou, and Fumikage! From the looks of it, they had all come for a check since they were mostly dressed in hospital wear that consists of a white shirt and dark blue cotton pants.

"Guys?" Izuku moaned. Shoto is the first of the group to confront her. Looking at her cringing body, his eyes widen before pushing her back into the room. The other male heroes follow. Soon, the room started to shake violently! The ceiling started to create cracks in it as well. The lights started to fade in and out, while all the objects such as tables and beds started to move out of place.

Izuku gasp as her arms finds their way to Toshinori neck, holding him close as she closes her eyes and begins to think of Katsuki. Toshinori holds her tightly towards his body, trying to act as a shield from the falling parts. Soon the TV falls to the ground, making Izuku open her eyes...to the stillness of her room.

"What?" Izuku asked as she stands up from her mentor's embrace.

"The attack must have been stopped," Mezo muttered.

"But who stopped it?" Tenya asked.

"FUCK YOU- YA PUSSY GRABBING FUCKER! HOW DARE YOU TALK SHIT ABOUT MY FUCKING DEKU LIKE THAT YOU LIMP DICK MOTHER-FUCKER!"

All heads turn to the cracked glass screen of the still plugged TV. On the screen was Katsuki and two other hero's fighting beside's him. Stopping the attack on HQ while also escorting people out of the danger. Hearts appear in Izuku eyes at the sight of Katsuki fighting for her name.

"Oh, sweetie!" Izuku said with a huge smile across her face. The rest of the men in the room, on the other hand, had a different reaction to this. No longer able to look at the TV, they turn their backs to her as they started to think...

"How the hell did he get her in the end?" Shoto thought. "I come from a family of heroes, I am a straight A student...so why the hell did they get together!?"

"Just be glad she with someone that loves her..." Toshinori thought. "Ignoring the fact that she is with a crazy possibly future villain."

"What does Katsuki have that I don't?" Tenya thought. "I mean, he is handsome. But his personality is ugly beyond words."

"If Katsuki were to die...who would grab Izuku off her feet?" Mezo thought. "My money is on Shoto, but Eijirou also has a thing for her. Then let's not forget Tenya. Would they fight to the death for her hand in marriage?"

"Dammit, Katsuki!" Eijirou thought. "Even when you're not here, you seem to be able to show off!"

"I wonder..." Fumikage thought. "Should I have cooked chicken tonight or roast beef?"

"Uh…guys…" Izuku whimpered a bit as her face turns red. Shoto and Tenya look over their shoulders to the green haired girl. Gasping at the sight before them, Mezo and Eijirou soon followed when they saw a damp, wet darken stain on Izuku's crotch. The green haired girl has slowly cringed into pain before both her hand's wrap around her large stomach.

"No! NO!" Tenya shouted before pointing at her. "YOUR WATER DID NOT JUST BREAK! IT DID NOT JUST BREAK!"

"IT FUCKING BROKE!" Izuku shouted at the glasses wearing male. Shoto runs over to her as Toshinori gently helps her onto the bed. Laying her gently on the fabric, Shoto then throws a blanket over her body before taking a seat next to her.

"Oh god, why did you have to come out now!? Why couldn't you wait another day!?" Izuku growled at her stomach.

"You know, the longest childbirth is 72 hours," Tenya tells her. Making the green haired girl look up at him with a confused face.

"Why the fuck would you say that now!?" Izuku growled. Her left eye twitches with every word that came out of her mouth.

"To give you hope as to not have your baby here!" Tenya explained. "Besides, your contractions will follow within 12 to 24 hours."

"WHAT!?" Izuku shouted before looking down at her stomach.

"Alright, the number one thing to do right now is to not panic," Fumikage says.

"UGH!" Izuku shouted before leaning back. The pain had started…

"Too late…" Shoto muttered as he begins to cry. Izuku was holding his hand extremely tight, so tight that it made him grind his teeth.

"What do you mean its too late!? You just started labor!" Eijirou asked in fear.

"Actually, I started labor before the attack…" Izuku moans. "My water just now broke but my inside were preparing…"

"Oh great…" Mezo muttered. "Now what do we do? Were trapped under rubble with a baby on the way."

"And worse, Katsuki's baby…" Tenya muttered.

The lot of them agreed. After talking for a bit, The males in the room decided to find a way out while some took care of Izuku. Toshinori helped the young woman out of her pants just in case anything happened. Shoto created a somewhat fan over her head by using the heat to melt the ice he can summon. Although he had to stop that when she started to sneeze.

The rest were beating and moving deeper along the way. Trying to create some sort of pathway out of the room. But since they were on the third floor, they had to be careful. Even if the medical room was one of the strongest rooms in the building, another collapse could destroy it. Our heroes didn't know how much deeper was on top of them, nor if the other rooms were damaged as well.

"How do you feel?" Shoto asked.

"I feel like my baby wants to stretch my walls out violently with its tiny hands." Izuku moans.

"That sounds like a Katsuki thing." Shoto chuckle before patting her head.

"Thanks…" Izuku muttered. Her eyes widen then gasp before shouting: "Another contraction is coming! What do I do!?"

"I got this!" Tenya shouted. "Quick, think of a nice warm breeze field of flowers and joy."

Izuku nods her before closing her eyes, using her imagination to ease the pain.

"Field…flowers…fire…lot of pain! I HATE THIS FIELD!" Izuku shouted in rage. "I actually think I might feel the head coming out!"

"That's not possible," Shoto muttered.

"Quick, someone looks down there and check!" Izuku shouted. Making all the men in the room blush.

"You have got to be joking..." Shoto muttered.

"I need to know if the head coming! I can feel it! But I am not sure! Someone, look down there and check for me!" Izuku shouted.

"But you just went into labor!" Mezo shouted in fear.

"Someone just checks and see if a head is coming out of my vagina!" Izuku shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I am never going to un-hear that am I?" Fumikage asked Mezo. The monster looking hero shook his head no in shame.

"I got this! I have study medical field as an extracurricular. We learned childbirth and care in my third week!" Tenya said proudly, making Shoto shake his head at him in shame.

"Just look at her vagina." Shoto snarl at him. Izuku nods her head as she takes another breath. Tenya adjusts his glasses before lifting the blanket up. A second later, the glasses wearing hero fell to the ground hard! Creating a large crack in the ground where he had landed.

A hand slowly raises to both Shoto and Izuku's face, creating a double facepalm moment at the failure in front of them.

* * *

Kikkie: Baby is coming! And yes, this is Gurīnfaia. Thank you for reading, come back to see what happens neck in: MY KACCHAN!

Please review!


	3. Virginity!

"Kacchan…"

The green haired woman moaned as she squeezes Toshinori hand with all her might. Her legs closed tightly shut together as she tries her best scream or cry. Her boulder like stomach was moving, and by moving I mean small pumps were rising from her stomach.

Something that would be disturbing to any normal person in the world, but not in this one. By the unborn child sticking its small hands up inside a womb meant that a hero was preparing to enter the world. Sadly, that deportation might be delayed with the current situation Izuku and her friends were in.

"How do you feel?" Toshinori asked the young woman. He sat next to her on a stool in the ruined nurse room at HQ in the city. Izuku was staring up at the cracked ceiling, wondering if it would fall or not, or if anyone was coming for her.

"Kacchan…" She spoke again. Her left-hand moves to her stomach, moving against the large boulder-like structure. Feeling the movement of her child inside her as her body prepares to give birth. The mere thought of this moment begins to bring her to tears. Her body starts to shake as her lips twitch into a frown.

"Are you okay?" Toshinori asked. His eyes soften as he looks down at her stomach. He didn't know if she was in pain or scared, and what was worse is that he couldn't do much for her.

"I want Kacchan to be here…" She moaned. "We both…dreamed of this moment for so long. We don't even know the gender, heck we didn't even have a reveal party. He wanted to be a surprise…and now he won't be here."

"Just cause he's not here now, doesn't mean he won't be there the rest of your life," Toshinori assured her. Gently resting a hand to forehead, he gives her a sweet smile before saying:

"Hey, why don't you think of something else alright," Toshinori tells her before standing up from his seat. Walking over to the corner of the room, Izuku looks back to the ceiling to close her eyes. Remembering a certain time in her life that would change her relationship with Katsuki forever.

* * *

"Let's be born again virgin's Kacchan!"

Izuku shouted as she slides her way over to her short boyfriend. The blonde hot-head was currently in the kitchen set up the place with gifts from his parents. Not too long ago, the two had just moved into their new home located on the far east district. With four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, an attic, and a basement, the two had hit the jackpot.

And if you are wondering how they are able to afford this luxury house with a backyard and car? Let it be known, they are both very popular amongst the hero crowd. After graduating, the two lived with their parents for about two years. Gaining their hero reputation, while also attending college level class. After two years of fighting and beating up bad guys. The two decided it was time to move out of their folks home. Plus, they got an extra bonuses in their paychecks due to their popularity. So popular, that Izuku has an action figure collection alone with All Might, and Katsuki image was being used for hot sauce.

Now that everything was wonderful, Izuku decided to pull this out of the blue. In her hand was a piece of paper to a church that was offering something that Katsuki would not like.

"What?" Katsuki asked as she hands him the flier. Picking up a pair of dark red frames, he places the glasses on his eyes and begins to read. "Come to the church to be purified of your sexual sins? We accept all and do not judge."

"Let's be virgins again Kacchan!" Izuku says in glee.

"Why?" He growls before looking at her. Even with his glasses, he still looked like he could kill in his sleep. Although to Izuku she found it kind of funny. Katsuki always wore glasses, but when he became a teenager, he started to wear contacts so that people wouldn't know. His eyesight isn't that bad, but sometimes he needed help reading.

"Because I think it is a great experience!" Izuku said with a smile on her face. "Plus, it would be a great way for us to get settle into the house."

"Whatever, become a virgin. You'll lose it with an hour or two." Katsuki said with a small smirk.

"Oh, that's the thing. After I become a virgin again, no sex!" Izuku said. Snapping Katsuki from his concentration while he was chopping onions. Eyes turning red, he opens his mouth to growl:

"WHY!?"

"Because that is part of the training! No sex for six to ten months! Increasing my other abilities!" Izuku explained.

"Dumb that down for me," Katsuki growled.

"Kacchan, I want to take a break from sex because I need a break, that's it!"

"Bitch, are you cheating on me?"

"Why would I cheat on someone I know can kill me?"

"Then why don't you want to fuck!?"

"Because I just don't want too! So are you going to do this with me or not!?" Izuku growled as she waves the paper in front of Kasuki's face. In anger, the blonde male grabs the paper out of her then sets it on fire. The green haired girl gasps at the sight of the pieces of papers falling to the ground. She then lets out a weak sigh before walking away from Katsuki. Leaving the blonde to his work on preparing dinner.

(After dinner)

"So, when are you going to purify your perverted flower?" Katsuki asked the green haired girl. Izuku gives the blonde a quick flick of her middle finger before grabbing her plate. She stands up from her seat then walks over to Katsuki. She grabs his plate then sets it on top of hers before grabbing his empty cup of water. Walking over to the kitchen, the red-eyed male smirks a bit as his attention is slowly sewed to her behind in shorts.

"The ceremony will be a week from now!" Izuku says. Placing the dishes into the sink, she turns on the water and grabs a sponge. "Pinky and Momo will be with me too! We also planned to get ice cream afterward."

"And after this…ceremony, you and I go home, do it and then lie about our six months," Katsuki said.

"No." Izuku

"How about oral?"

"No."

"Can I get fun while you go on this-Unless you want me to cut off your dick!" Izuku growled when she cut off Katsuki. She was even holding up a knife as she made her threat. A small sweat falls down the side of his head.

"Never mind…" He muttered.

"Why don't we both become virgins, and then after the six months, we can have sex again and this time makes it special!" Izuku said in glee.

"I like how I lost my virginity. Chained up and getting ridden by my girlfriend after winning my first tournament." Katsuki said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"I still regret how that went, I don't know what was wrong with me," Izuku said in shame.

"Harmonies is a bitch. But at least we're living the good life…and you were on the pill most of our lives." Katsuki said before letting out a small chuckle. Izuku sighs before setting the plates into a puddle of water.

"I want us to do something special. I want to cherish every moment we have together as if it were our last." Izuku says as she slowly makes her way towards the blonde male. Before he could even react, he felt her warm arms wrapped around the back of his neck. A deep shade of red appears on his face as her bust presses against his ears.

"Being a hero now is tough, sometimes we don't see each other for days. And when we do see each other, we always have sex. We don't take a moment to relax and enjoy each other's company. And when we do, it is always short-lived."

"I know…" Katsuki muttered.

"I want to spend more days with you Kacchan, to imprint your face into my heart. And in order to do that, we can't have sex." Izuku explained. The blonde male had no choice but to nod his head in agreement. The words she spoke were true and he could not deny it.

"Alright, I will do that virgin thing with you, but I won't be doing a six-month plan."

"How about three months then? After that, we can hump like bunnies." Izuku chuckled.

"Deal," Katsuki said in a deadpan like voice. Izuku smiles ear to ear before hugging his head tightly against her chest. Swinging it a bit as she giggles. Katsuki makes a low growl, not in annoyance but mostly trying to keep his boner down from being noticed. The feeling of her breast pushing against his neck was enough to make his eyes form circles. He regretted his choices immediately.

(The next day)

"HE AGREED!"

Izuku shouted at her friends as she enters the living of her fellow hero college: Momo! In the room was also Hagakure, Mineta, and Ochaco! All now grown strong heroes that protect society from evil. They also meet every Wednesday nights for girls night drinks and sushi. Today was Momo's turn to host the get-together, and they all met at her home. A small but nicely kept place with a few trinkets here and there to show Momo work.

As the girls sat around the dinner table, Momo begins to pour a red icy liquid into multiple cups as Mina starts up their conversation of the night.

"So we all get this virgin thing done, and then what? Drag our boyfriends through mud and guts till they crack?" Mina asked. "Because Eijirou sort of a sex-crazed beast, if you catch my drift."

"Same here, Kacchan likes to pop it in every night. And now that we are living together, there is no stopping him from taking me anywhere." Izuku said in shame as a blush appears on her face. "I love him...but why was he born with a cucumber for a penis. It is just not fair, I can't do it every day as I use too!"

"Is that why you took on more shifts?" Mina asked.

"Yes..." Izuku said in shame. "I love Kacchan, but I can't handle him."

"And speaking of shifts, where's Asui?" Hagakure asked.

"She had to help escort kids up the mountains for a field trip. Turns out high paying people want the best of the best to babysit their kids." Momo explained. "I got a call from her, she says it is like a mini vacation."

"Good for her," Izuku responded as Momo hands her a drink. She then looks down at the liquids before looking back up at Momo.

"So...how's life with Shoto?"The green haired woman asked.

The prettiest girl of their hero class was now the most beautiful woman of their group. Slim but curvy in all the right spots, her body was that to die for. Her big ponytail was replaced by a long braid twisted to the side of her head. Giving her a half princess Leia look. She no longer wore her red suit, having modified it to a skin-tight red one-piece pants suit that allowed her to use her quirk freely. The only skin exposed with her new suite was her cleavage, which oddly enough grew a bit to match her perfect figure.

Momo was named the hottest hero two years in a row...which annoyed the living shit out of her. Minding her looks, she was the smart amongst her peers. She had created new machinery to make the world a better place. She even upgraded the hero's HQ with new weapons and tools. She was amazingly smart and did many great things for her society. Too bad no one would look past her beauty to recognize her success. It was so annoying that it was becoming a problem. Nearly all of her temporally boss or activist would try to hit on her. Or worse! It became such a big problem that she barely accepted projects from men.

And let's not start on the women. The many fights Momo had gotten herself into with other women over the pettiest of things made her vomit once. Especially with one of her ex's, which turns out he had a secret girlfriend that Momo didn't know. Long story short, the girl went after Momo and lost all of her hair. Now, Momo only stays within a certain circle of people. Ignoring the outside world unless it was business related.

"It is so wonderful! Our one year anniversary is coming up and I cannot wait!" Momo said to the point she sounds like she was screaming. Her cheeks became red at the thought of Shoto near her. The two had been dating for nearly 14 months now, and each day has been better than the last. Much to Momo glee! To find a man on her level that respected her as an equal more than a wife. It was all she ever wanted.

"Ignoring the fact that Kyoko may ruin it for you," Izuku said, causing the beautiful woman to snap out of her fantasy bubble and back into reality. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, she looks over to her fellow female mates to say:

"Right, down to business!" She shouted. "Tomorrow we become virgins again!"

"Tomorrow?" Izuku asked confusedly.

"You know what I mean..." Momo responded.

* * *

Kikkie: Its been so long I am so sorry!


	4. Pink-Jack

"Today, we gather here today to reunite with the holy gift of virginity!

A man dressed in white shouted in front of the females. The five females stood in front of the man. Each woman was wearing a long sleeve, long length white dress that reaches down to their toes. Their hairs were tied up in buns and they wore red lipstick.

The five females stood in front of the man who also wore white. Behind him was a semi-medium size pool filled with special water that glowed against the shine of the peach-colored glass. The water was clean and ready to be used!

"Ah, many have come here today to be virgins I see." The old man says as he looks past the girls to see five young men dressed in the same manner as their female hero's. Katsuki, Shouto, Mezo, Eijirou, and Tenya were standing behind the girls, waiting for their turns to become virgins again.

"Yes, we cannot wait!" Izuku says with glee. The older male gives her a kind smile before offering a hand to her. Izuku takes the hand gladly, allowing him to escort her towards the small pool. Katsuki's left eye twitches in annoyance as she steps into the water.

"That freaking...temptress," Katsuki growled, gaining his male friend's attention. "These bitches are hiding something."

"Bakugou, we are in a church. Have some respect for crying out loud." Tenya growled loudly. Making sure the priest didn't hear their little conversation.

"I don't care right now. Those girls are up to something, something so ridiculous that they would bring all of our asses down here to become a virgin again." Katsuki says.

"Maybe they just deiced they wanted to lose their virginity to us again." Mezo chuckled. Both Shouto and Tenya just look at the large monster like hero and begin to wonder why he was there. But they shook off the question when Katsuki said:

"Anything interesting happening in our lives that revolves around sex?" Bakugou asked the males. The other four begin to think of a connection to why they were all here. But nothing came up or clicked in their brains.

"No, nothing," Tenya said. "Unless one of them cheated on us."

Tenya said, making all five men look in the female's directions with widen eyes. Staring at the female, watching closely to their bodies and movement. Trying to see if Tenya's words were right or wrong. Sadly, they couldn't tell.

"You think that's it? One of them cheated on us?" Mezo asked.

"I mean, why else would they ask us to do this?" Tenya asked. "Destroy some sort of guilt they had while hiding their lies."

"Please," Katsuki growled. "My Deku not hot enough to even attract another guy to her."

"And Rise!" The priest shouted.

All five pairs of eyes move from the small group chat the men were having to Izuku. The priest had just pulled her out of the water. Her hair flies upwards before slamming down on her back. The white dress that she wore for the ceremony was now sticking to her body. And what was worse, the white started to reveal Deku's light green panties and bra for all to see. Pulling her hair back, she didn't notice the priest looking down at her

Her body had not only matured into a full thick heroine, but also a drop-dead beautiful woman! Tall and strong, Izuku hair was semi-short, having decided no longer to cut it small anymore, the young woman's green locks hanged but a few inches from her shoulders. Her body had changed as well. Being the daughter of a kind and caring mother who constantly feeds her daughter till she's stuff causes problems. Recently, Izuku has gained a bit of a tummy due to all the food intake, but that was nothing compared to her butt! What use to be small and tight was now big and jiggly! It had grown two sizes big that Izuku was starting to feel ashamed when she wore her hero suite. Katsuki, on the other hand, couldn't stay off it.

So seeing her body being exposed like that...well, Katsuki's body reacted like any man who lusts after their woman would.

"Uh...dude..." Denki muttered. "Your...growing woods."

"Ah, shit!" The young man growled before leaving the area. Hanging downwards a bit, he makes his way, somehow covering his shame, all the way to the male's bathroom. Once there, his happy pecker had gone down. Closing his eyes, he scratches the side of his head in annoyance.

"That was fucking nasty…" He thought to himself. Standing up tall, he fixes himself in the mirror before turning around to leave the restroom. Only to stop when his phone started to vibrate. Lifting his white robe up to dig into his underwear pocket, he pulls out the small device to see who was calling. Shockingly, it was his agent!

Yes, Heroes had agents! It was one of the good, and bad things about being a superhero. Especially a popular one like Katsuki! Since heroes are on the same level as celebrities (if your popular enough like All Might), they had to do special events. Which wasn't bad either, like an interview on a TV show or appear at a charity event. Maybe even go to a hospital and visit a sick kid, these were the many things heroes did. And the more popular you became, the more stuff you had to do.

And with popularity, bad things came with it. Which is why Katsuki didn't want to hit the answer button on his phone. He knew his agent, and he hated them! So he just hit the ignore button before throwing it back into his boxer pants.

Once he was back in the area, he saw that all the females were wet and the males were next. Pulling his phone out, he tosses it to Izuku before getting in line to get dunked by the priest. Standing next to Denki, he crosses his arms and waits patiently to be drowned in holy water.

"Kacchan, our agent is calling!" Izuku shouted at him. The blonde waves his hand at her, giving her the sign to ignore the call. Sadly, it wasn't that simple. Because all the phone in the room started to DING loudly and constantly!

"D'AH!" Denki shouted as he covers his ears painfully. Everyone, including the priest, covered their ears in pain. That was the agent's quirk. He can send multiple messages to anyone through any device within a 50-meter radius. This ability also allowed him to control the volume of the machines, and their vibrations. Which could sometimes cause pain to the victim's inner ear.

"SOMEONE ANSWER THEIR PHONE!" Mina shouted as she around in horror to find her phone to end the madness. Momo does as she is told and pulls out her phone. Soon the loud sounds ended, giving the heroes' moment of peace…before another DING was heard.

"Pink-Jack wants to see Katsuki, Izuku, Eijiro, Shoto and I in his office in an hour." Momo moaned in pain before pressing her hand against her ear. Both Izuku and Katsuki glance at each other, knowing full well what was to come.

(Pink-Jack offices)

"If it isn't my top five!"

Pink-Jack shouted! And just as his name was, so was his appearance. He was a tall man, even taller than Mezo. He wore a pink suit with thin white lines that outline his outfit. His hair was bubble-gum pink and his eyes were baby blue. He looked like an 80's pimp to the young adults, but don't be fooled by his appearance. For he was a great agent…well, for heroes who wanted to be celebrities.

"I hate that name," Momo muttered as she takes a seat between to Shoto and Katsuki. Izuku sat at the edge of the couch, while Eijiro sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. Pink-Jack's office was painted bright pink with black leather furniture. The design was sickening to Katsuki, but he ignored it…for now.

"What do you want?" Katsuki growled. Pink-Jack took a seat at his desk before explaining.

"Do I have some good news for you five!" He started. "Guess what I got in the mail today that will change your whole life?"

"Your recent STD test result?" Shoto asked.

"No," Pink-Jack growled. His hand comes from behind the desk and tosses a magazine right onto the coffee table. The open page that the paper book landed on was something of a shocker. Momo picks up the magazine and reads:

"Five years have passed since the last recounting of the top heroes in Japan. And so far it would seem the youth have overtaken the rankings by storm. Since their graduation, these young heroes have done what no other hero has done since the early '90s. Now, in the top 100 heroes, here is the list of the of…Jump up the ranks and land a spot in the top ten. Having number one being…Ground Zero?"

Momo spoke, all of a sudden, Katsuki grabs the magazine from her hand to look at what she had just read. And it was a shock.

"The fuck? I am the number one hero!?" Katsuki shouted in shock. His eyes were practically glued to the piece of paper before him. Holding it with both hands, he continues to read the description of the ranks…before throwing the magazine back to the table.

"The fuck? This is a popularity rank! This isn't no god-dam hero ranking! What type of garbage-shit is this!" Katsuki growled. Izuku picks up the magazine and turns the page to see an entire two-page section dedicated to Katsuki.

"Young and brutal, the young hero has made wave new coverage. Next to the lovely and beautiful Deku and the fearless White Crimson…oh, come on! Lovely and Beautiful? I beat the shit out of Dabi once!" Izuku growled in annoyance.

"You got tits and ass, no one will pay attention to your violent behavior," Katsuki growled. Izuku rolled her eyes before continuing to read.

"Ground Zero has made national coverage with both his attitude, his looks and also his privacy. Since no one knows anything about him, he has gained the nickname, the mysterious hero. Creating not only many fan base's, but also a cult following in way. Having the top TV show, Wrecking, even going as ar as to based one of their now popular charaters off him."

"Oh my god! I told you!" Eijiro shouted as he points to Katsuki.

"And the list goes on about how he's hot, he's powerful and how he needs to get out into the public eye more." Izuku growled before turning the page to find herself. She was ranked number three in the 100 list.

"Deku, as cute as a bunny, but as strong as an African elephant. She has dominated the hero world by not only saving Japan countless of times with the help of her friends, but being the first female hero to make it in the top three. Although, many have stated that she would not be anywhere without the help of her mentor, All Might. What Deku lacks incorrect costume design, she makes up for it in brute strength and kindness. Just as her mentor All-Might, Izuku will follow in the great heroes' footsteps…if only she can fix that costume of hers…" Izuku read, her face soon becomes a deep red of shame as she passes the magazine to Shoto. Her hand rest against her lips as she leaves over her lap.

"The editer is a sexist asshole," Katsuki growled.

"Seriously!?" Momo growled. "If she reveals more, maybe she can create more!? I would hate to see her at a family event. Thank god she is beautiful Who the hell gave this asshole disgust ideas about my body!? I feel like I am back in high school and Mineta is spying on me through a peephole!"

"That was fun though," Shoto muttered as a smile crawls onto his face. A pure sweet memory that he and Momo will cherish forever…and also Mineta, but not in the same way.

"Back to the main subject at hand!" Pink-Jack shouted. "Its that time of the year, when the local heroes have to do their time in the spotlight!"

"Pro-bono? Like last year?" Momo asked. This caused Izuku to look up and smile.

"Oh! Are we going back to America to do another convention! Miami was awesome! The beaches there were beautiful!" Izuku shouted.

"Not this year sugar cakes! This year, you five will be the spoke people for a fashion line that will soon be launched! It's an American company too, its been here for nearly 70 years." Pink-Jack Explained.

"You want us to pose for some clothes, sounds easy enough," Katsuki says.

"Oh yea, your dad is a fashion designer, I bet you posed all the time for him," Momo says to the blonde. This caused Izuku to giggle a bit.

"His dad made both of us try on all of his clothes," Izuku explained. "This one time, he put us in Bunny dre-*BOOM*

Suddenly the greenette female was cut off when her face began to burn. Both hands moving to her face, she begins to wipe away the black smoke shadow from her skin as Katsuki blows the smoke away from his fingertips.

"Okay…" Momo muttered. "So, who's the company?"

"Ever heard of Eternal Memories?" Pink-Jack asked. All of a sudden, all the color on Katsuki's face drained to the ground. His red eyes nearly dilated from the very words he had just heard. His body stiffens, nails digging into his elbows as if a horrible memory from the past had just come back into his head…oh wait, it just did.

"I need to go!" Katsuki shouted before standing up from his seat. Grabbing his keys from Deku, he storms out of the office, not stopping even for a second when Izuku and Eijiro called to him. He was gone, disappearing behind the pink door. Leaving a group of confused and worried friends.

* * *

Kikkie: SEASON 4! UGH! SO GOOD!

Anyway, thank you for reading and have a lovely day!


	5. Miatuki secret?

**(Bakugo Household** )

"My life is ruined…"

Katsuki muttered. Both his hands were holding his head down as he moans bitters words under his breath. He was sitting down at the dining table of his home. In front of him was his mother, who also carried a bitter appearance similar to her son.

"How are they still alive?" Mitsuki muttered. "Why didn't the universe take them?"

"My secret is going to get out. Everyone will treat me differently now. Even Deku, oh god, my Deku." Katsuki muttered as he raised his head to look up at his mom. "Where's dad?"

"He's working still. I didn't tell him the bad news yet…" Mitsuki explains as she too raises her head. The two blondes stare at each other. Their eyes locked, both trying to figure a way out of the mess they will soon be in.

"I don't want to work for them, mom. But I can't avoid them." Katsuki explained.

"Why the hell not!? Can't you do something else!?" Mitsuki shouted in rage.

"It a fucking hero thing! And since I am number one, they want me to do some stupid shit! I can't get out of it!" Katsuki growled. "My life is over, my hero career will be ruined!"

"Don't say that! The world has changed! Being bi-racial now is the hit thing! Its nothing to worry about!" Mitsuki shouted at her son. And just as the bomb he was, he set off. Slamming his fist down to the table, he stood up and shouted:

" **I DON'T CARE IF PEOPLE KNOW MY BACKGROUND! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! WHAT I DO CARE IS MEETING THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT THAT FUCKED UP MY CHILDHOOD! YOU TOLD ME HE WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW! YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME!** " Katsuki screamed at the top of his lungs. His fist slams again onto the table before grabbing the edge of it. Tossing it across the room like a handball. The wooden table hits a window while knocking over a lamp in the process. The anger his mother saw was something of horrors. She saw him angry all the time, sometimes with a flip of a coin. But this rage…it was one she knew too well. It was one she would always try to hide from people, including her husband. It was the rage that held a secret.

"I am so sorry." The older woman spoke. "Your right, I lied, but sometimes a mother has to lie in order to make her child feel safe."

"Well, I don't feel safe anymore. I feel disgusted, I feel like vomiting! I feel like the entire universe is about to fuck me in the ass! That is exactly how I feel right now!" Katsuki shouted in rage, baring his spiky teeth in the process.

 ** _(I feel like I am going to make a vampire series because Katsuki's teeth are always on point!)_**

"You failed me as a mother!" He growled. "I always let stupid shit fly over my head, but this was the last straw! I should have reported you when I had the chance!"

"Katsuki!"

"No! You fucked up as a mom! And I am telling you this, if this shit hurt my career in any way, I will spill the beans! And I will not hesitate to tell the world what you and that fucking man did to me!" Katsuki screamed. Turning around, he walks straight to the door of his old home. Grabbing the knob, he opens the door and sees his father standing there. The old brunette was holding two large bags of groceries while strugglings with his keys. Katsuki couldn't help but stare at the male struggling a bit before grabbing one of the bags. Bringing it to the kitchen, he fixes the table he had thrown across the room before bowing to his mother.

"I'll pay for the window." He tells her before leaving. Waving farewell to his father, he walks out of the room then leaves his home. Leaving a confused older male staring at his open door in confusion as to what just happened.

* * *

 **(Katsuki and Izuku's home)**

"Kacchan!" Izuku shouted as she runs over to her boyfriend. Wearing his signature black tank top and skull boxers as shorts. The mere sight nearly made the ash-blonde nearly jump her. Izuku had a habit of wearing Katsuki's clothes, not that he minds.

"I had a family emergency, sorry to leave so soon," Katsuki responded as he takes off his shoes. Setting them to the side, he begins to strip away his hero costume as he makes his way to the bedroom. As he walked, Izuku followed and talked.

"So, Momo, Shoto and I agreed to work for Eternal Memories. We talked to a representative after you left, she wants Momo and I to do a makeup video to promote some products. Would you like to come?" Izuku asked. Once Katsuki was stripped down to his pants, the two were standing in the bedroom.

"Makeup video?" He asked her.

"Well, apparently the company had already made some makeup colors using our costume colors as inspirations. So we agreed to present! They also made other things as well! Such as a new clothing line and a new costume for me to wear to their launch party!" Izuku says in glee. "And the best part, they promised us to donate five million dollars to the Fire Rescue! It will help many burning forest fires that are happening right now!"

"When's their launch party?" Katsuki asked.

"In a few days. Right now they just want me in to measure me and get me to look over some things. This upcoming week will be so fun!" Izuku shouted in glee.

"What about Eijiro? What did he do?" Katsuki asked.

"Oh, he's waiting for you. E.M will hold your spots, but that is till tomorrow. Pink-Jack says if you guys don't find a pro-bono gig, you will be fined by the Heroes Association of 100,000 yen."

"WHAT!?" Katsuki shouted in full rage, even standing up from the bed. "WHY THE FUCK IS IT SO GOD-DAM HIGH!?"

"Remember that skyscraper we destroyed while trying to stop that guy who can let out nuke like attacks from his anas?" Izuku started, it didn't take long for Katsuki to catch on.

"I didn't mean to blow the fucking building windows out into the air!" Katsuki growled.

"Well no, but you did! And the insurance didn't cover all of it, so the company is suing the Heroes Association. Which is why Pink-Jack is pushing us to do this. Eternal Memories is an American country, and as Pink-Jack explained, their currency is higher than ours (In this story!). Eternal Memories agreed that if all five of us do this week thing, they will pay the Heroes Association a bonus 15 million."

"That's a lot of money for a fashion clothing line. And why is the money large than the donation?" Katsuki asked.

"That's because the 15 million is going to the Heroes Association first before being donated." Izuku chuckled. "But anyway, it's a big chance for us to fix our mistakes Kacchan! Plus, we can be together on this for an entire week! Wouldn't that be fun!?"

"I'll see Izuku, right now I just want to sleep."

"You're not going to take a bath? Or maybe have dinner, I have some chicken soup on the stove." Izuku chuckled awkwardly, she didn't like this weak emotion male on her bed. Well, truth be told, she did like sad-calm Katsuki. It made her uneased, a sad-calm Katsuki meant there was trouble around the corner, and she didn't like that.

"Kacchan, if there's anything you want to tell me, I am right here." She says before taking a seat next to him. Placing a hand on his back, she leans her head down on his shoulder and smiled. Katsuki soon followed and layed his head down on her head, enjoying the smell of jasmine shampoo she used to make her hair shine.

 ***RING!* *RING!***

Izuku's eyes widen as she looks behind herself. On the nightstand next to their bed, her phone laid recharging. Removing herself from Katsuki, she leans over to grab her phone. Her phone screen had a picture of Mina and the caller ID was titled: Pink Alien. Sliding the screen on the green, she answers the call.

"Yes?" She asked.

"IZUKU-CHAN! I FAILED!" Mina shouted over the phone. Katsuki's eyes widen in shock at the noise she was making. It sounded like she was on speakerphone. Izuku lets out a low chuckle before walking out of the room.

"What did you fail at?" Izuku asked calmly as she walks towards the den of her apartment.

"The sex! I failed at the sex!" Mina shouted. Izuku couldn't help but to gently rest a hand to her forehead.

"We literally turned into virgins like…I don't know, six hours ago, what happened!?"

"Eiji woke up from a nap with a boner! The last thing I remembered was washing dishes, then I find myself hovering over the sink screaming his name. Ugh! Momo going to be so mad at me Izuku!" Mina shouted. Izuku lets out a low sigh, this one of pity for the poor female.

"So much for virginity pack," Izuku muttered. "But, maybe Momo won't be so upset about it."

"You think?" Mina asked.

"Yea, in fact, I have an idea! Why not go to the priest before he leaves work and make you a virgin again!" Izuku says with a smile.

"Why are we making ourselves virgins again?" Mina asked. Izuku looks over her shoulder to see if Katsuki was around. When she saw that the coast was clear, she leans closer to the phone to whisper:

"So that Momo can propose to Shoto," Izuku whispered. "She can't propose to him unless she is a virgin."

"Why does she have to be a virgin to do that?"

"That's the only way she can get the blessing of both her parents and Shoto's father to approve of the wedding. We became virgins to support her in this." Izuku explained.

"Personally I think Shoto would marry Momo without the need of her being a virgin. Let alone his father's approval. In fact, I think he would be more than thrilled knowing that their marriage pissed him off."

"Momo isn't that sort of person," Izuku says. "Anyway, I'll give Momo a text. Maybe we can call the priest."

* * *

 **(Momo's apartment)**

"No!" The young woman moans before her back is pushed up against a wall. One handheld over her head while the other tries to push a tall male from her body. Shoto pulls her dress upwards, exposing her bright red underwear. His hand rubs against her thighs, teasing at the feeling of going higher.

"Shoto…I need to stay…pure." Momo moans, her mind was screaming against his advantage, but her body reacted differently. Her legs spreading themself for his hand to play with her flower bud.

"You'll always be pure to me." He whispered into her ear. Pressing his chest against her, he leans down and kisses her neck. Forcing Momo to bite down on her bottom lip.

 ***RING!* *RING!***

Phone ringing on the kitchen counter. Momo eyes turn in the direction of her cellphone. Gently pushing Shoto off her body, she walks quickly to her cell phone. Picking up the device, she answers the call before leaving the room. And leaving a sad Shoto in the corner of Momo's den.

Taking a seat at her couch in front of the TV, Shoto closes his eyes and started to think of a way to break his girlfriend. No, not break up the relationship, to break her off this virgin thing. Truth be told, it made him uneased!

When Momo came to him about being a virgin again made him think horrible things! Mostly fear of losing her! Momo was one of the greatest things to happen to Shoto at the academy. Besides meeting his great friends, becoming a full pledge hero, finally living on his own and away from his father, plus helping his mom. Shoto's life was in its prime…till Momo told him about the virgin thing.

It was no secret amongst his class that Shoto and Momo had feelings for each other. But their relationship was a surprise to everyone, being that is was in a similar fashion to Katsuki and Izuku relationship. That's right, they did the devils tango before officially becoming a couple!

How that happened, well, read to the next chapter!

* * *

Kikkie: So tired...will there be a sex scene? Who knows, been busy still. Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
